random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shows that you want cancelled
Seacactus' *Zeke and Luther *Kickin' It *Pair of Kings *Lab Rats *Victorious *Big Time Rush *Power Rangers *Planet Sheen *Team Umizoomi *A.N.T Farm *Shake It up *iCarly *Gravity Falls harissis'son64 shows that should be canceled *Gumball (Come on CN, Really?) *Actually, all of cn (Exepct reg show and adventure time) *Disney Channel (Except P&F, and I guess zeke & luther) *Spongebob (Oh well. Good run) *How to rock(Do I even need to explain) *Fred (Huhhhhh) *BTR (Oh god) *Legend of kora(Ruining Avatar since 2012) Shows that should be brought back *Hey Arnold (Best show ever) *Doug(What, First nick show) *Cat dog(I liked it) note: i didn't put secret mountain fort awesome or problem solverz cause i think they were already cancelled ananymous user (epicman1337) *spongebob it sucks now *shake it up too much music *so random it isn random its just bad music *dora the explorer auug get it away *more to come Mario Luigi23 *Kung Fu Panda (Its suck watch the movie) *Shake It Up *Big Time Rush (I hate this show) *So Random (This wiki is better) *Victorious *Icarly *Pair of Kings *Jessie *Spongebob Squarepants (Bring back the old episodes when Patrick was funny) *Planet Sheen *Nick Jr KittyKatswell925's shows *House of Anubis (COME ON! How could anyone like this junk!?) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Thanks for ruining the movie, Nick!) *Winx Club (I can think of 10 good reasons) *New Spongebob (It's been on for over 10 years! It's about time, Nick!) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Title explains it all) *Shake it Up (Really!? Wow...) *Power Rangers (AHHH, MAKE IT STOP! *World explodes*) CC00's Shows (AKA MYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shows) *Almost everything on Disney (except P&F, Gravity Falls, and maybe Fish Hooks) *Rated A for Awful *Powah Rangers Samurai *Supah Ninjas (NO ONE HAVE LISTED THIS YET?!!?!?) *Big Time Rush *Team Umizoomi *Bubble Guppies *The Electric Company *Any Anti-PnF shows *Bakugan (unless it gets more of a plot) *Fatboy and Dumb Dumb *Spongebob (No offense, but, it's getting old and STOOPID!) *Johnny Test (Say you hate science, Prof. Wright blasts you. In fact it's already dumb minus the Science hatred) *Marvin Marvin (Same as JT, but WORSE) *Fred: The Show (Wait, is this cancelled?) *How teh rok *more to come................. maybe.............................. Tornadospeed's shows *Pretty Much Everything on Disney Channel and Disney XD (excluding Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Problem Solverz *Rated A for Awesome *Annoying Orange *Fred: The Show *Marvin Marvin Headline text *Power Rangers Samurai *Supah Ninjas *Level Up *WHATELSE! Mochlum's shows *If Twilight was a TV show, TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT (sucks) *Every Live Action Disney Show *Fish Hooks *Every TLC Show *Every Nickelodean Show *Nearly Every Cartoon Network Show (except for Regular Show and stuff) Turbo Furbo's shows *A.N.T Farm *Shake It up *Zeke and Luther *Rate A for Awesome *Icarly *Big Time Rush *So Random/Sonny with a chance *Pokemon:It might run S&K out of here. *Planet Sheen *Stich! Master ventus Every show that's not- *The Regular Show *Adventure Time *Pokemon *Gravity Falls *The Legend of Korra *Family Guy - counts since its on Adult Swim *American Dad - same as Family Guy *Cleveland Show - same as Family Guy *South Park *Anything on Comedy Central, Fox, and NBC Fredthefish's Shows *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Everything on Disney Channel except for Phineas and Ferb *Rated A for Awesome (Since I've never heard of it but everyone else wants it cancelled. :P) *Spongebob Squarepants (since it used to be good, but now isn't) *The Problem Solverz UMG *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP *Marvin Marvin *Annoying Orange *Any show with Fred in it *Big Time Rush *MLP *MLP *MLP *Storage Wars: Texas and all the other spinoffs *SpongeBob *MLP *Sanjay & Craig *Robot and Monster *MLP *Rocket Monkeys *MLP *MLP *MLP *MLP NermalTheBunny's Shows Mine's full *Rated A for Awesome *The Problem Solverz *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Almost Naked Animals *Pokemon *Ben 10 *Everything on Disney Channel (expect for Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls and maybe Fish Hooks) *I'm in the Band *Zeke and Luther *Kickin' It *Pair of Kings *Lab Rats *Aaron Stone *All Nick Jr., Disney Jr., and PBS Kids shows (expect for Dino Dan and Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Bakugan (same as Pokemon) *Madison High *All Reality Shows *Thomas and Friends *Barney & Friends *Austin & Ally *Fort Boyard *Big Time Rush *Victorious *iCarly *Level Up *Fred: The Show *How to Rock *Rest of Adult Swim Shows *That's all AwesomeCartoonFan01's Shows *Almost all of Disney Channel (except Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls) *Rated A For Awesome AWFUL! (Yeah...) *''ALL ''of the Soap Operas *Glee *''ALL'' of Fox News *Johnny Test (I can't stand it. AT ALL. The animation, the voices I CAN'T STAND ANY OF IT!) *Level Up (Seriously CN? You cancel all of the other live action shows, and you bring another one? >_>) *The Incredible Crew (From the looks of this show, it doesn't look good. At all.) *Marvin Marvin (WHY.) *Annoying Orange: The Show (Talking fruit isn't that entertaining.) *Moar to come..... CCs and Cream's Shows wut dat gai sed belleou Phantom R *Everything. Faves3000 *Ben 10(3 FREAKING SPINOFFS SERIOUSLY CN) *Reality TV(You know why.) *Fanboy And Chum Chum (Its too weird for ME.) On Hiatus *Dora The Explora (COME ON DORA ITS RIGHT THERE BEHIND YOU) *House Of A-Noob-is (WAAAAY Too Confusing) *Phineas and Ferb (For very good reasons) *Any Power Rangers show (THERE ARE 17 OF THEM. SEVEN. TEEN.) *Kung-Fu Panda (Not sure if anyone watches that) *Any kids show that's based off an internet series. *Moar cummin ur way soon :D 0003sevaF *Gravity Falls *Spongebob *Family Guy *The Simpsons *More Soon... Redsox1099 *I'm In The Band (I'm not a big fan of adults, but this makes me want to love them now, cuz these are the most friggin ST00P!D ADULTS I HAVE EVER SEEN! D:< (Oh wait, as of March, it's already canceled! It's just finishing it's last season *plays Lighters by Bad Meets Evil* YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!)) *A.N.T. Farm ( Really Disney? You just had to send these 10 year old to high school to create your so called "teen situations" for them?!?!?!ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *Shake it Up! (Just kill it Disney. Just Kill it.) *Spongebob Squarepants (Meh. It's kinda getting old now.) *Problem Solverz (ಠ_ಠ﻿) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, or whatever the fried chicken it's called......... (Again, ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *So (NOT) Random (We're the random ones!!!! NOT YOU DORKZ!!!!!!) *Wizards of Waverly Place (What I said for Spongebob, but still, IT PARODIES THE ONE MOVIE FHANCHISE I LOVE MOAR THAN MOST THINGS ON EARTH, HARRY POTTER!!!!) *Rated A For Awesome AWFUL!!!!!! (Darn you ripofferz!!!!!!!!) *Kickin' It (Again, just kill it Disney.) *Ben 10 (The first series was just enough) *Dora The Explorer (It breaks all known laws of mankind! And the fourth wall!!!!) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU MICKEY??? SEND YOU TO WASTELAND LIKE IN EPIK MICKEY, AND REPLACED YOU WITH A POSER?!?!?!) * Pokemon (The games are WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY better!) * Moar comming soon! :D FlyingSquirrel192 *House of Anubis (Wut is this supposed to be about.) *Problem Solverz (Makes no sense at all) *Rated A For AWFUL, DANG IT! *Bakugan (See Problem Solverz) *Scaredy Squirrel (Ripoff of JimmyTwo-Shoes and Spongebob) *Mr. Young (Boring.) S&K *P&F *Whitney *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome CodeLyokofan60 *A.N.T Farm Abbeybunny's Shows *Rated A for Awesome(Awful) *Jessie *Shake it up *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Now it's time for Livin' in a fun house *All Nick Jr. shows (ridiculous, never liked it) *Shake it Up (bad, but keep Flynn and his little friend with the glasses) *MAD (that doesn't even make any sense (in a bad way)) *Reality shows (kardashians, etc., fail on drama) *Power Rangers Samurai (is it supposed to be funny or adventure-y? its a fail on both) *Big Time Rush (same above except for the adventure-y part, but they should stay a band, they're awesome) * Pokemon (i only like making fun of it since it makes no sense) *Bakugan (same above) *iCarly (until spencer grows his hair back and the writers write like they did in season 3) *How to Rock (what is this show's purpose?) *Spongebob (new ones are terrible. they're not like they were from 2000-2004 anymore) *Victorious (bad, but keep Sikowitz) Let's admit it, they're bad. Now LETS GET RID OF EM! (Note: didnt put rated a for awesome cuz i'm pretty sure its already gone) 'Yeahh!!! It's Time for Thatanimeguy' *Rated A for Awsome (As one person said it on youtube:Thumbs up if you think the people who wrote this watched 6 hours of phineas and ferb, then got high and made their own s****y spin-off. *-_- ) *Jessie *Problem Solverz (Get it out of My Head!!!) *Shake It Up (More like F****d it up) *three words: BIG TIME RUSH *'And GLEE' *TMZ *2 and Half-Men (Me: Charlie's dead...! Darthvader: So? Me: ...And was replaced by Ashton Kutcher! Darthvader: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!) *Sonny with a Chance (Oh wait... it is cancled. *Plays Daft Punk's "One More Time"*) *How to be a Gentleman *Naruto (Dubed Version) *Almost Naked Animals (Seriously? Your letting your children watch half-naked animals so they can have Beastyality thoughts (ok im going overbored with this(no Im not))) *Secret Mountain Fort Awsome (It's ok now) *'and more!!!' NintendoChamp89 *Marvin Marvin *Annoying Orange *Fred: The Show *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gray Pea Shooter *Cough* Bestreviewsever *Cough* *Cough* Kiding *Cough* *Pokemon (No Plot) *Rated A is for AWFUL! (Yeah...low move) *Cough* Theifs *Cough* *Victorious *Icarly *Wizards of waverly place (thank god it was cancelled) *Shake it up (Yeah I thought it could't be worse...before this...) *Big Time Rush *Glee *BEN 10(SUCKS) *So Random (This...is a disgrace not even random it would take infinite amoun'ts of them to even get none of our epikness) *Any Teen Show *Badblades or And Bakugon *Dora *That stuiped pirate captain hook show/cartoon *I don't like the "Live" P&F with real people...yeah Im not a P&F hater but...Real Life and Cartoons take carful amounts of preperation and you know what? Real Life NEVER mix's with cartoon's...exepet here. Zargy's list of sucks *Rated a for anus *problem solvers *nickelodeon now. all the good shows like rockos modern life, the old sponebob episodes, angry beavers ect. from the old days should be moved to cartoon network, here it isnt as bad. *most of disney xd, except for fish hooks and phineas and ferb *lick butt towski *secret mountain fort awful *Myself Tyran's Shows *Rated A for Awesome AWFUL *Pokemon (poor monsters) *Bakugan (What the?! How did that ball turn into a dragon?! FAIL) *Problem Solvers (Half of those problems are YOUR fault!!!) *MOAR SOON The Epic Seal of Approval This page has the Epic Seal of Approval from The Epic Face Himself. Rawrlego's shows *Whitney (taking away my sister's favorite shows that I like too) *Almost Naked Animals (Oh, please - James BLAME BUNNY!!!!!!) *Scardey Squirrel (books were okay but this show? NO) *Rated A for Awesome (I couldn't even watch a preview of this!) *MAD (Thanks for ruining the Internet!)' Chaniemans shows *everything None TheWindows2000Guy(Numbuh400)'s shows *All Disney Channel Shows (Exept Pheinas and Ferb and Possibly Fish Hooks) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Only If they keep making too many bad episodes) *Victorus *SpongeBob (Same as The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rated A For Awful *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Problem Salverz (Never watched it but If I do watch it. I bet you the minute that I start watching I will stop watching) Unknown's Shows *Dora the Explorer Exploder (At the end of Season 9, Dora will die.) *Fred *So Random Pikachu(NO,ITS GHOSTOS SHOWS,NOT PIKACHUS!!!) *Everything on Nick Junior,Disney Junior or PBS Kids. *All Disney Shows(exept P&F and Fish Hooks.) *Victoious *Big Time Rush *iCarly Clamshot's shows * *Will have reason next to them. * * * *Wizards of Waverly Place - It's getting boring, but I think "Who Will Be The Family Wizard?" is the last episode. If it is, we're (the one's that wish WOWP was cancel) in luck! * * *So Random! - They just made a spin-off of Sonny With a Chance ''just because Demi Lovato doesn't work for Disney anymore. Good thing is I din't like SWAC either anyway * * *A.N.T. Farm - So sucky, they get to have A.N.T. Pads in the A.N.T. Program, close to rip-offs of iPads, and they get to use the A.N.T. Farm sometimes like it's recess. And unless it's a cartoon, I hate brainless characters (Gibson). * *Kickin' It - I'm okay with Kickin' It staying on Disney XD (since I don't watch DXD, just DC), but if it's going to play on Disney Channel too much, then it should be canceled. WAZZZUP LMCS SHOWS THAT R BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAADDD! 501st legion on utube( IF YA AINT SEEN THE FINAL EPISODE OR PIZZA MOVIES WONT MAKE ANY MORE YOULL SEE WHY TIMMY TURNER( ITS LIKE ALMOST EXDINT SO JUST PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERIE planet sheen(make more jimey nutrons then this .i like jimmy more than sheen. he was better as a main characters frend CSI NOOBS SOLVING CRIMES IS FOR NCIS OR CRIMANAL MINE NOOBS OOOH AND MAKING FEINS CUSS ITS DISTURBING! Isabella and Lego Liker's not-faves *Every Disney Channel show (except Phineas and Ferb) - Me want more cartoons that are better *Almost Naked Animals - should be on Adult swim for its title *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Too Mickey Jr. *Mad - Get a life! *All of nick except Fairly Oddparents and Spongebob - Get something else. *Adventure Time - Olivia Olsen deserves better than this when not voicing Vanessa *Regular Show - Too regular MrJoshbumstead *Barney & Friends (Barney is EVIL!!!) *Dora the Explorer (exept for on Nick Jr.) *The Amazing World Of Gumball (wierd & dumb) *All Disney Channel shows exept for Phineas and Ferb *Rated "R" T.V. Shows *All Nick shows exept for SpongeBob, Fairly Oddparents Barnyard & The Penguins of Madigascar & Jimmy Newtron (& bring back Ren & Stimpy) *Robot Chicken (I used to like it but then it became insulting. Or at least still run it but cut all the bad parts out) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars(UGH! So objectionable!!!!!!!!!!!!) *Hannah Montana & Hannah Montana Forever *Super Why (that show annoys me. I only liked the 3 little pigs episode. The rest is dumb.) *Star Gate (its to violent, scarey & it sucks) Teleram *Scaredy Squirrel (facepalm) *Shake It Up! (and every other Disney sitcom there is.) *Sidekick (see below.) *Problem Solverz (see below.) *Almost Naked Animals (the animation sucks, the jokes suck, everything sucks.) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (NOTFUNNYNOTFUNNYNOTFUNNYNOTFUNNY!!!!) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Aweomeness (I liked the movie, but the TV show is just too...ugh.) *Rated A for Awesome (awesome? Riiight. And I'm Brad Pitt.) *Glee (uuuggghhh.) *Pretty Little Liars (for those of you who haven't watched it, DO NOT WATCH IT. Just don't.) Maxwell *Pokemon (I hate the show, but love the games) *Problem solverz (WTF?) *The new spongebob *Dora (Wheres the mountain? RIGHT BEHIND YOU!) *Robot chicken (...) *Back at the barnyard (Male cows dont have udders -_-) *Secret mountain fort awesome The snail of the moon *adventure time (Remove this from CN before anything else!) *Spongebeech (It truely sucks these days) *Everything on CN (Except for Ben 10 and Gumball) *adventure time *Rated A for ? (You know) *annoying orange(both of them) *adventure time *EVERYTHING ON NICKELODION! besides TPOM.and jimmy neutron if it still airs. *Gravity falls (It looks like a CN show.) *Dora (Who here even likes kids shows?) *That's it for now. ...Wait... My doppelganger is right below me. I MUST SAVE IT! Sky *Spongebob (IT HAS SQUIDS IN IT!) MS:That's better. Lians Noom *The crack (Talking eggs? SO NOT FUNNY) *An Egg's Guide To Minecraft (Talking eggs and Monecraft. 2 Bad things made into this hideous piece f crap.) *The Bunker *Glove and Boots (Not funny at all. Worst web series ever!) *Ben 10 (Was bad at the start) *The penguins Of Madagascar (Even though the new one is a little better,I HATE THIS AWFUL SHOW!) *That's it for now. Crystal's Shows *MAD & Robot Chicken *All shows that are influenced to MAD & Robot Chicken *All shows with plots that dont make sense and/or have the same plot each episode *Newer Pokemon (There used to be May! But theres not no more!) *Fijit Friends Banjosnape"s Shows of TERROR!!!!!!! RAWR! *SMFA (dafudge?) *Spongebob (it used to be good....BUT NOW IT SUX!) *Everthing On DC Epect P&F (stupid teen shows....) *PS (It already is) *Bubble Guppies (It doesn't even teach kids about ANYTHING) *Robotomy (It already is, too) *Pokemon (IT SUCKS TO THE MAX) *MOAR COMING SOON! Jondanger23 *Dora(Do I need to explain) *The mario Bros Super show(Gives me nightmares) HomestarSB9 *Rated A for Awful *Ben 10 (He isn't even 10 anymore!) *Victorious (It is almost ending, thank goodness) *iCarly (Almost ending too) *Everything on Nick Jr *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Walt must be rolling in his grave) *Everything on Disney. (execpt Gravity Falls, P&F, Fish Hooks) *SMFA *Problem Solverz Kajad *What everyone else said. Kittygirl19 *Ditto. MY LIFE FOR AUIR.... (VManJustice) *TAWOG(The amazing world of gumball) - TOTTALY OUT OF HAND!!!!!!! *All DISNEY SHOWS!!!! (Not Gravty falls P&F) *ALL DISNEY CLUBHOUSE.... - ONLY FOR CHILDREN!!!!! xD *Nick Jr - ONLY FOR CHILDREN AGES 0-3!!!!!! *ADULT SWIM - TOO MUCH!!!!! * Webtv4 * All Nick shows * All CN shows (except RS) * All Disney shows (except P&F and Gravity Falls) * My Little Pony * Rated A for (REMOVED) * All Fox * All Hub shows * Any Adult Swim program * Non-English shows More may be listed in the near future... PotentialEnemy The Bunker The Bunker 2.0 The Bunker Cast Away The Legendary Legacy of the Bunker Whatever the last Bunker was called UnderwaterPlatypus367's Opinion I think these shows should be canceled: *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (They better be paying Mickey and the gang a lot of money for this) *Happy Tree Friends (You'll never get me, Flippy! NEVER!) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Shake It Up *Nick Studio 10 *Regular Show *Adventure Time *The Legend Of Korra *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Dora The Explorer *Team Umizoomi *Franklin and Friends (No! Not CGI!) *Peter Rabbit (How could they do this to you, Peter?) *Lalaloopsy (I was searching internet and I now find out they made a tv show...about a brand of idiotic toys..) *Worldwide Day of Play (Y U NO LET ME WATCH TV?!) Ooooo76666 This is made by Ooooo76666. DO NOT EDIT OR THE TOTTALLY UNBEATABLE BOMB WILL EXPLODE A BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG EXPLOSION ON YOO! YOU! Here is some of the shows i need cancelled (Version: 2.8) #NickStudio10 #Almost all of NickJr (Only cancelled show i need is DinoDan) #Bring ChalkZone Back! #Ren and Stimpy, Too! #Even Doug! #And Also, Angry Beavers! #Lastly To Come Back is HTF TV Series! #ANA (Almost ''NAKED'' ANIMALS?!''') #The F*ckedUp World Of Gumball (Sucks!) #SMFA On Hiatus with The Problem Solverz #The Problem Solvers On Hiatus with SMFA #Dolan and Friends #Lalaloopsy (HEY! WHAT?) #TV-Y OR TV-Y7 RATED SHOWS WITH CENSORED NAMES #Shit it Up #Pooping Day of Play #MLP:FiM #Teenage Stupid Ninja Sh*t Turtles #Peter Rabbit! #Every Single MARATHON!!! #Thomas The Tank Engine More to come... cample studios 88 spongebob sonjay and greg ben 10 fish hooks dora the explorer those are mah opinions! also, almost naked animals! oh jesus! i freaking hate that! Category:Random Works!